Threads of Fate
by LadyShieru
Summary: When a new power from the past comes forth to claim what is theirs, Kagome loses everything she had grown to love. Now she must stay with the only person left and aid him in the fight against an ancient enemy.SesshKag
1. Illussions Undone

Threads Of Fate

By LadyShieru

Chapter 1: Illusions Undone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Sadly.

It was a beautiful spring day and the flowers bloomed within every corner. The birds chirped happily and small forest animals ran and hopped through bushes and trees full of blooming flowers. Sakura petals rained down gently and gracefully to form a natural carpet of whites and pinks upon the forest floor.

She had never seen a day as perfect as this one since the death of Naraku two years ago.

Her raven locks danced with the gentle breeze as she sat upon the green hill that over looked the village bellow. Her miko garments fluttered gently while she hugged her knees to herself in a relaxing manner, enjoying the soft wind and the gorgeous view silently.

Foot steps behind her made her turn her head to see who was approaching her, a smile spreading across her face when her eyes landed upon the silver-haired hanyou with whom she shared her heart. He still wore his red attire, his face looked the same and the amber eyes that looked back at her own with love shimmered in the spring sun light.

"What are you doing sitting there by yourself?" His voice sounded different now, softer and full of an emotion that she had not heard him speak with until after they decided to stay together forever.

Kagome shook her head lightly, her smile broadening as the sight of him filled her chest with warmth. "I was just admiring the scenery."

"Really?" he asked gently before sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close to him. "You weren't thinking of anything in particular?"

She released a small sigh as she leaned against him, resting her head upon his shoulder while butterflies formed within her stomach. She bit her lip.

"Well…I was just thinking that I hadn't been this happy before in my life. Now that Naraku is dead and everything is over we have nothing to worry about and I can be with you…without worries."

He smiled down at her before resting his chin on top of her head. "I know…it's as if a heavy burden had been lifted from our shoulders."

"Yes it is…" she murmured in reply, her hand coming up to his chest as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you Inuyasha…"

He smiled tenderly at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead ever so gently. "…I love you too Kagome."

* * *

When they returned to the village the day was already at its end. The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon, filling the sky with hues of orange, pink and yellow. They walked side by side, their hands intertwined together. A familiar figure stood a few yards ahead of them.

His back was to them but the person was easily recognizable. His long, silver hair swayed gently in the wind along with his trademark white and red garments and fluffy boa that was wrapped around his shoulder, as it had always been.

The figure turned to them slightly as they approached, regarding them with stoic eyes that posed no threat.

Despite the many times in the past they had fought against each other, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had somehow come to some level of understanding. At least to the point where they would not attempt to rip each other's heads off anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted, bowing her head at the now daiyoukai of the west.

"Here to see the girl again?" Inuyasha added. Even though the question didn't sound like a greeting, his voice didn't show any signs of irritation for the visit either.

It was nice to see the siblings act in a civilized manner with each other after so many fights and bloodshed.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to the miko in acknowledgement before turning his stoic eyes to his half-brother. "Did you think I would come to see you instead, little brother?" he responded smoothly, his voice as emotionless as always.

"Feh!" the hanyou scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Never in a lifetime."

They had grown used to his frequent visits, so much it even seemed natural to see him so often. He had left his ward in the village under their protection and he would come every once in a while to see her and bring her clothes and food. It was surprising how much he had grown to trust them, to the point of leaving someone that meant so much to him under their care.

Kagome thought it was best that way and she understood Sesshomaru's reasoning better than anyone else. Sesshomaru's life was different and she knew that it would be hard for a human child to keep up with it. He wanted for Rin to live a normal human life with other humans rather than live in constant danger with demons around her.

Silence surrounded the three, and as Kagome didn't like silence, she attempted a conversation. Apparently he was waiting for Rin to come from wherever she was at.

"How are things in the western lands?" she inquired politely, her hands resting upon her lap as she offered a small smile to her 'brother in law'. She laughed inwardly at the memory of his dark glare the first time she had called him that.

Sesshomaru looked at her, taking his time to reply. She thought he wouldn't answer until he finally spoke.

"They are well." That was all he said before the ever so cheerful voice of his ward reached their ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!"

The child ran towards them with her arms spread wide before latching herself to his leg like she always did each time he paid her a visit. The imp, who had apparently been the one to go fetch her, stopped to catch his breath once he finally caught up with her. Kagome almost felt bad for the toad.

She watched the scene with a smile on her face, a fussy feeling spreading through her chest at how tender the daiyoukai suddenly looked as he began to pet the little girl's head in a simple display of affection.

Kagome figured it was time to give the small group some space, feeling a little like an intruder. She took Inuyasha's hand and tugged at it. The half-demon had been too busy grumbling about annoying big brothers to care about their sudden position so he just followed her.

"Have a good day Lord Sesshomaru," she called while she looked back at him, waving her hand at them. She saw the daiyoukai nod his head at her before returning his attention to the happy child currently filling the air with stories of what new things she had done and discovered in the village.

She remembered how cold and heartless the ruler of the west used to be when they first met. The hatred and disgust in his eyes every time he looked at her or any other human was so big she had literally felt it. Now everything was different. She thought he had even grown to respect her, if just a little.

There was nothing but peace now in her life and she silently hoped nothing would ever disrupt it.

* * *

Night soon fell as the stars began to shine brightly and the moon came out to illuminate the small village. Torches lit up in the roads for the villagers that remained outside. Some already retired to their huts to prepare for the next day and get a good night sleep.

Hours of silence passed as the moon rose up higher into the sky and the village fell into slumber.

Kagome let out a small sigh as she curled up closer to the hanyou sleeping next to her, who, in return, wrapped his arms securely around her.

First a small tremor shook the small hut in which they lived but neither of them stirred until another, much stronger, one moved the earth. Then she felt her lover move and she opened her eyes to look at him quizzically, sleep still clouding her mind. "Inuyasha…?"

"Sh!" he hushed, his glowing amber eyes focusing on the door. "I feel something…"

Kagome assessed his words for a moment before sitting herself up quietly, spreading her powers to sense whatever was outside their home. She could sense it; it was weak, but still, something wasn't right.

Inuyasha slowly pushed himself up to his feet as another tremor shook the house, his clawed hand reaching out for Tetsusaiga, which had been resting against the wall.

He looked down at her "Stay here," he commanded quietly.

"But…"

"No buts." he interrupted, giving her a stern look before he charged out the door without a second thought.

She waited, swallowing thickly as she clutched the thin bed sheets against her chest. She couldn't hear anything going on outside even though she had expected to hear Inuyasha's battle cries and the growl of a demon being slain.

Her heart raced, worry and fear clutching at it tightly. Minutes felt like an eternity and when she couldn't take it anymore she stood up and ran to the door. She was wearing her plain white yukata, something she only wore to sleep during warm nights.

She hesitated at the door, her fingers reaching out to take a hold of the fabric that covered it. She swallowed once more when another tremor shook everything around her and then she opened it. Her eyes widened at what she saw outside.

Darkness swallowed houses miles ahead of her. She looked up to see the blackness had a limit and she immediately realized it was some sort of portal or door. Something she had never seen before was stepping out of it.

"What…."

The giant creature stepped upon the village. What she couldn't understand was how everyone remained asleep? She could see it picking up houses, along with the people who lived within, and swallowing it whole.

"Kagome!!"

She turned her head, not having noticed she had stepped out of the house to look at the chaos going on outside. Inuyasha appeared then, his arm holding two small forms while the other held the sword.

"Inuyasha! You're safe!" she said with relief, even though she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Listen. I want you to take them and get the hell out of here," he said hurriedly as he put the two small children on the floor gently. One of them she saw was Rin and the other was Shippo. She was instantly filled with worry when she saw they were unconscious and she immediately knelt down to check on them.

"These two were the only ones that survived…" he informed her quietly, clutching his sword tightly. "I arrived just in time to save them."

"What…?" she couldn't believe what he had just said. _Then all the villagers…Kaede…Sango and Miroku…their children and everyone else. _

Tears began to form on her eyes at the news but a strong hand rested upon her shoulder reassuringly. "These are no ordinary demons Kagome…I need you to run away from here and hide until I come find you."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, refusing the idea completely. "No way! I wont leave you here to fight alone!"

Inuyasha smiled wryly and leaned down to kiss her softly. "You have to protect Rin and Shippo and if I leave here they will come after you…"

Suddenly their house practically exploded and Inuyasha threw himself over the three to shield them from whatever had caused it. As debris stopped falling against his back the hanyou turned, letting out a low menacing growl at the intruder.

The pitch black creature was twice Inuyasha's size and it growled furiously at the silver-haired boy. It looked like a shadow, black, with no other traits to determine what it exactly was.

"How dare you follow me here you bastard!" Inuyasha growled before launching himself at the creature, his sword going through it as if it were nothing.

"Tch!" Inuyasha bared his teeth at the creature, who was lifting its arm up to strike the shocked miko and the unconscious children currently cradled in her arms.

"Over my dead body!" he cried out, charging to block the attack with Tetsusaiga's blade.

"I told you to run Kagome!" he snapped over his shoulder, falling to one knee as the monster pressed down on the blade with a strength that surpassed his.

"But Inuyasha I…!!!"

"Go damn it!! GO!" he growled at her and she couldn't protest any longer.

She quickly picked up both children, adjusting Rin so she would be on her back and holding less heavy Shippo with one arm. She ran then, tears in her eyes blurring her vision.

Then everything happened as if it were in slow motion. She heard Inuyasha cry out. When she finally looked back all she could see was blood everywhere as her beloved was overwhelmed by several of the shadow-like creatures. Then her view was blocked.

"NO!" she cried out, as if it had been her who had been slain. Pain shot through her body and soul and she found herself unable to move as she continued to stare.

A few creatures within the group turned to look at her with red eyes, targeting her as their next victim.

She looked down at Shippo and back at Rin's face. She had died inside then and there but she would not let the two children down.

She gathered what little strength she had left and began to move. She ran as fast as her human legs could take her to the tree line, the best possible shelter. She continued to run even when her body told her to stop but the creatures still continued to follow her.

_Someone help!!_

Her limbs were growing tired from carrying the children and she could already feel Rin slipping off her back with all the drastic movements she had to make to avoid the obstacles.

To her utter shock and anger she tripped on a tree root, letting out a startled yelp before landing hard on the ground, yet she made sure the kids would be unharmed. Kagome looked back as one of the creatures caught up with her and lifted its arm to finish her off.

She couldn't move anymore to save herself or the kids. Her lungs burned and her chest hurt along with her body. She tried to lift up a barrier but she was so exhausted she couldn't peak into her powers.

She quickly adjusted the kids so she could cover them with her own body, holding them tightly against her chest as she laid there waiting for the final blow. "Why does it have to end this way?" she murmured, her voice full of grief. She closed her eyes as images of Inuyasha flowed into her mind, her heart aching with every agonizing beat.

She lay there waiting for death, but it never came. Instead a metallic sound was all she heard.

She looked back with hope in her eyes. "I..Inu-?" but when she saw who it was it died out.

Sesshomaru stood between her and the monster, his sword blocking its sharp claws.

Sun rays emerged from between the trees to illuminate the scene soon after. She was so focused on avoiding the monsters following her that she didn't notice the sun was beginning to rise. The night faded into day within minutes and she watched in shock as the creatures began to pull back, disappearing into what remained of the darkness.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this, slowly sheathing his sword when he saw the threat had disappeared. He turned to look at her shocked expression, his eyes scanning over her and the children being held protectively in her arms.

Relief settled in his chest when he noticed Rin was unharmed, only out cold. He was glad he had made it in time. He didn't know what happened. He had sensed something going on in the direction of the village and when he could not sense Inuyasha's presence any longer he knew something was wrong.

"S-Sesshomaru…"

He heard his name called by the weak voice of the miko, taking notice that this time she had left out the title. He took a few steps towards her and kneeled in front of her. He didn't have to ask where Inuyasha was or what had happened to him, he could see it all in the human girl's eyes.

The grief and sadness that suddenly settled in her usually bright eyes was all he needed to see.

"I…"

"Do you have anything left in this place?" he asked bluntly, his emotionless mask set in place as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

A sickening feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach at the question, her tears flowing freely from her cerulean eyes. She didn't care what he thought of her at this point.

"No…everything is gone…" she replied brokenly and if it hadn't been for his demonic hearing he knew he wouldn't have been able to pick up her words.

"Then you will come with me." His tone left no room for arguments.

Kagome's surprise was evident but she did not protest. She felt devoid now, like she didn't exist at all. She didn't care where she was or where she would go. She didn't have her love or her friends anymore and now that the well was closed she couldn't go back to her family either. She nodded wordlessly.

"Ah Un," he called as he stood to watch the two-headed dragon emerge from the trees. The dragon approached its master before eyeing the young woman and the two children.

Nodding in understanding without Sesshomaru having to say a word, the dragon moved to lower itself down next to the human miko. Kagome looked at the two-headed youkai and silently stood.

He watched her sway precariously for a moment before she caught her footing and gently placed the two children upon the dragon's saddle, then moved to sit upon it herself. He nodded at the beast as it rose up carefully.

"Sesshomaru…" she called again, her voice still a whisper.

The daiyoukai regarded her with stoic eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"What…what were those creatures?"

"I do not know, but I will investigate," he informed her before turning to look up at the skies. "We will fly," he warned before a pink cloud emerged from underneath his feet. He then took flight, the dragon following soon after.

She held to the kids firmly as they flew across the sky and even if the sight of the blooming flower trees beneath them was to be admired she felt that she didn't care about it anymore. She cradled the children close to her and took this opportunity to mourn, knowing well the daiyoukai wouldn't say a word to her. So she wept, letting the tears flow freely now, the wind caressing her flushed skin carrying them up to the heavens.

Author's note:

I wanted this to take off where the manga had ended so I hope I gave that feeling the way I wanted to. And Oh the mistery...kukuku.

Please Review ^^.

Sesshy: "I had very little to do in this chapter..."

Me: "I know Sesshy but you will be doing a whole lot in the next one! Kay?! ;)"

Sesshy: "Start writting human."

Ja ne!


	2. Agonies of the Heart

Threads of Fate

By LadyShieru

Chapter 2: Agonies of the Heart

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

***NOTE: This chapter has been modified by a beta reader. Please re-read to see the changes. Thank you!

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The little green imp emerged hurriedly from the cave to meet his Lord outside, concern and fear evident in its bulgy eyes. He watched as the daiyoukai landed gracefully before him, the beast with two heads following suit.

Jaken inspected the scene, gawking when his eyes fell upon the miko sitting on Ah Un's saddle with two children securely in her arms. "Ka-Kagome?!"

The girl looked up when she heard her name being called, but the look on her face sent uncomfortable shivers down the imp's spine. She looked as if she were the living dead as he saw how pale her skin was and how lifeless her eyes had become.

"Jaken."

He turned to look up at his lord, bowing swiftly. "Yes, milord?"

"See to the miko and the children, I will return shortly." Was his stoic command while he turned and began to walk away into the woods, leaving a confused imp to tend to the humans and the kitsune.

The small youkai hesitantly walked over to the two-headed dragon, taking its reins and tugging at them so to lead the beast into the cave. Once they reached the entrance, he ordered the beast to lower itself down on its belly.

He waited for the young woman to slowly slide off the youkai's back, watching nervously as she gently picked up the two kids and took them inside the cave. Laying them down and making sure they were comfortable, the girl began to inspect them for injuries one last time.

Jaken watched her, speechless for a few moments. Something terrible must have happened in the village and considering the girl was here without Inuyasha or any of their companions only confirmed his suspicions.

He silently wondered why Lord Sesshomaru had brought her with him though.

The imp didn't know what to say, despite having a quick mouth. He sighed and approached the miko.

"Are they well?" he inquired in a small voice.

Kagome turned her face slowly to look at him. "Yeah…they don't have any physical injuries." she responded quietly, her voice sounding much older, a complete contrast to the bright tone she always had. "They should wake up soon."

Jaken nodded mutely, eyeing both Shippo and Rin before looking at the miko once more. She appeared to have been sleeping when the village was attacked, her clothes being only a thin white yukata that was now dirty and slightly ripped on the sides. She looked like a total mess and she didn't seem to care.

For some reason, he wouldn't dare ask what happened back there. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

Even though she should have been surprised at the imp's sudden display of concern for her well being, she didn't give it much thought. She really felt like nothing else mattered anymore. It was a feeling she hated but welcomed all the same. She felt useless. She had watched her loved ones die and she hadn't done anything to save them. Kagome had finally noticed she was always the one who needed to be protected.

Inuyasha had told her to run away and stayed behind so she could save herself because she didn't have the strength to fight.

All that guilt settled upon her heart, along with the pain of her loss, but she couldn't find her tears again. She had already cried her heart out on the way here. Her eyes were dry and she could only cry inside. She just sat there, absently stroking the children's hair softly while her eyes became distant as she submerged in self pity.

Jaken watched her the whole time and he suddenly felt sympathy for the miko. He could see the agony in her face, even though she wasn't crying. He let out a small sigh, defeated. He almost felt like he wanted to help her, remembering how happy and lively the woman used to be.

He silently walked outside, holding his staff against his chest as he crossed his tiny arms inside the sleeves of his haori. He waited patiently for his lord to return while giving the miko some privacy.

Kagome merely stared down at the peaceful faces of Rin and Shippo before moments later the imp returned in a hurry. "Girl, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you." He announced. "He is waiting outside."

She nodded, standing up to then walk away to the cave's opening, leaving the imp to watch over the children.

She found him standing outside, spotting a bundle of fabric hanging from his clawed hand as she approached him. When she finally stopped a few steps from him he tossed it at her, the girl quickly catching it and holding it against her chest.

She looked up at his face, confused.

"Do not think that you will travel with this Sesshomaru in rags." he said in response to her questioning stare.

She almost felt offended, glaring at him for a brief moment before it faded away. The miko inspected the bundle, opening it to see that it was simple yellow summer kimono with modest green vine patterns and a pair of sandals.

She looked up at him and whispered. "Thank you…"

The daiyoukai didn't respond to her gratitude and merely looked away to inspect a distant corner of the forest. "What happened in the village was no ordinary attack by youkai. Those creatures did not possess a youki." he informed, receiving the miko's attention instantly.

"I did feel something though…Inuyasha did too." she told him, her voice quiet, wavering at the mention of her lover's name.

"It was not youki…had it been youki I would have sensed them long before they attacked the village and Inuyasha would have been able to use Tetsusaiga's attacks." he told her, looking at her as he crossed his arms within his wide sleeves. "Those creatures were not youkai."

Kagome swallowed, her brow creasing with a frown. "Then what was it that I sensed back there?" She couldn't possibly understand what was going on. It was like everything had turned into a complete mess. The only creatures she knew about in this era were youkai, humans and normal wild life, and the monsters she had seen back there were nowhere near what normal would define.

He shook his head. "I do not know…perhaps you did not sense but, rather, felt." He watched how her face displayed utter confusion once again. "I know of a place where we may find answers."

Hope crossed her sad eyes.

"It may be a long journey, so be prepared." The daiyoukai then walked past her without another word, heading towards the cave with long strides.

Kagome watched him leave, biting her lip as doubt surged within her. "Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru stopped at the question but did not turn to look at her. "Beside the reason that they threatened Rin's life, those beings were strong enough to kill Inuyasha." He then continued to walk as he spoke, searching for the right words. "I must know what they are and exterminate them before they decide to attack my lands."

Kagome turned fully when he entered the cave, leaving her alone outside. She looked down at the kimono in her hands and held it tight against her chest before returning her gaze to the cave.

He had not answered her question at all. She didn't know if he had misunderstood her or if he had avoided it but she was grateful all the same.

"Thank you…" she murmured once again, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

* * *

After taking a short bath in the stream near the cave, the miko discarded the torn white yukata and replaced it with the kimono the daiyoukai had given her. She sighed as she looked down at herself, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get rid of the knots. Thinking at least she looked a little bit more presentable, she slid her feet in the sandals and headed back.

As soon as she stepped into the cave a fur ball threw itself at her, pushing the air out of her as it hit her stomach to latch itself to her. Kagome looked down in surprise. "Shippo!"

"Kagome!" the kitsune looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "Why are we with Sesshomaru? And where are Inuyasha and the others?"

The young woman smiled sadly at him, pulling him up to give him a gentle hug. She didn't know what to tell him. "…you don't remember anything?" She asked cautiously.

The kid shook his head. "All I know is that I went to sleep in Kaede's hut and when I woke up we were here…"

Kagome was slightly shocked at this. That meant he never woke up, even when everything was being destroyed around him. She found this suspicious, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself for the time being. She sighed and gathered all the strength she could muster before breaking the news to the kit.

* * *

Shippo had wept nearly as much as she had when she told him everything that had happened. The little demon had always considered their group a family. He, too, had lost everything, just like her.

Rin had remained next to the daiyoukai, for the most part, as she watched the miko comfort the kit, her tiny hand clutching a corner of his sleeve as some tears of her own slipped out of her chocolate eyes.

Sesshomaru had remained quiet, despite his discomfort, the surge of emotions that were invading his senses were nearly unbearable. That was one of the reasons why he disliked humans. Weak, both physically and emotionally.

Moments later, the kit finally fell asleep in the girl's lap, exhausted from all the tears he had shed. The young woman stroked his hair in a motherly way, releasing a long sigh as she herself began to feel the weight of exhaustion. Night had swiftly fallen and under Sesshomaru's command Jaken had built a fire within the cave.

"We will leave tomorrow."

She looked up from the child to the daiyoukai sitting across from her. She noted Rin had also fallen asleep, cuddling against his boa.

"Okay…"

* * *

She handn't noticed that she had dozed off sitting against the cave wall until her eyes fluttered open lazily. She groaned softly and attempted to fall asleep again, but her mind began to send her all sorts of images.

She saw her friends and her lover. All their adventures together replayed in her mind's eye, as if they were part of a movie she had watched long ago. She felt that tightness in her chest once more and, again, tears began to flow.

She looked around, finding that Sesshomaru was no longer inside the cave and all the other occupants were asleep.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome found herself getting up off the ground, carefully, so as to not wake up the child who had been curled up in her lap. All the images were so fresh in her mind, it hurt her heart so much she felt like she would die.

She walked like the undead. The thought brought a sorrowful smile to her face; she now looked much more like Kikyo.

The young miko continued to take slow steps to the edge of the forest, her feet dragging as if she weighted tons more. Her tearful eyes caught white as they fell upon the youkai sitting under one of the trees, one knee up while an arm rested upon it. His face was tilted forward and his eyes were closed, but she could tell he was awake.

"I…I don't think I can make it…" she breathed, stopping a few steps from him. Her chest hurt and she felt like there was no more reason to continue living.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead he opened his eyes to look at her. The golden amber glowed in the dark as he watched her, his nose picking up the changes in her scent. He could smell grief, guilt and something else, something that resembled death.

He narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling disgusted by what he smelled in her.

Without warning, he suddenly disappeared from her sight and in a split second she felt herself being slammed against a tree trunk painfully. Kagome's widened eyes stared back at Sesshomaru's cold ones, releasing a strangled squeak when he tightened his hold on her throat.

"Is this what you want?" he inquired coolly, his face now closer to hers in an intimidating manner.

Her heart raced while her mind screamed for help, her hands shooting up to his wrist, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pry herself free. She didn't know what to say, too afraid to speak.

He brought up his other hand, pressing a single claw against her cheek hard enough to draw a drop of blood. "Your dirty scent bothers me." he breathed out to her, his eyes piercing right through her. "If you really wish to die so badly, I can kill you here and now."

She whimpered at the tone of his voice, she could easily tell he meant every word. Kagome felt that familiar fear of him she hadn't felt in years. A second earlier she wanted to be wiped off the face of the earth and now she was having second thoughts.

"Do you wish for Inuyasha's sacrifice to be in vain then?"

His words made her eyes snap open, before she cast her gaze away, not daring to look back at his golden pools.

"And tell me…who will care for the kitsune after I finish with you?" This time he tightened his grip more, making the woman cry out softly before her air way closed under the pressure.

Kagome struggled to breathe and at the same time she registered what he was telling her. She let a tear roll down her face before she let her hands fall to her sides, looking up at him with the same fierce eyes she had possessed before the tragedy of the night before.

At this, Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her and let her slide down to the ground in a fit of coughs and gags. He looked down at her then, in the same arrogant manner that distinguished him.

"The half-breed saved your pathetic human life, while giving his in exchange. Do not waste it, miko."

His words struck her to the core, kindling a fire she thought had died with Inuyasha. She glared at him then, her hand around her now sore neck, while she watched him walk away.

"Jerk…" she hissed, furious. How dare he treat her like that!

Sesshomaru wasn't known for being compassionate or sympathetic towards anyone. The only one who had earned that privilege was Rin and she doubted anyone else would ever receive the same treatment.

He was right, though, and she knew he had done what he did to beat some sense into her. Everything he had said made her find new conviction. She couldn't do that to Inuyasha or her friends. She couldn't leave Shippo alone. So she breathed in, pushing herself off the ground, and pulled herself together.

She had to be strong, now more than ever, for herself and for the kitsune. They had to find the ones responsible for the deaths of their friends and make them pay. And if that meant she would have to fight along with the daiyoukai, then so be it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. The Journey

Threads Of Fate

By LadyShieru

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

***NOTE: This chapter has been modified by a beta reader. Please read to see the changes. Thank you!

Chapter 3: The Journey

The gentle breeze caressed the treetops, leaves too weak to hold on to the branches went flying with it, dancing in the air as they fell. The birds chirped and fluttered amidst the foliage playfully. She loved spring; it was like everything returned to life after being dormant during winter.

Her eyes gazed at everything around them and when she felt a tug at her hand she looked down, smiling lightly at the little girl currently pointing out flowers and animals as they passed by.

They had left the cave early that morning after eating the food Sesshomaru had brought them. He had told her it would take them at least two days to reach their destination and that they would have to walk. She wondered why, considering flying would probably take them there faster. But she guessed that, like with Kirara, flying would be a waste of youki for the daiyoukai and for the dragon.

Kagome's eyes found their way to the afore-mentioned lord walking ahead of them, silently admiring the gentle sway of his long silver hair with every step he took.

She thought she had never been so scared of him until that night. His eyes told her he was really going to tear her to pieces and he had only needed one word from her to do it. The memory made her shiver involuntarily and she gulped.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" the kitsune's voice brought her out of her reverie and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine." she responded softly.

The kitsune had dedicated his morning time to glaring daggers at the demon lord, having seen the bruises upon her neck, along with the small injury on her face to boot. Shippo had attached himself to her in a way that only a son would and she found that she had grown to love him almost as if he were hers. The little demon had gone through much more than she had in life even at his young age, and she admired his strength to overcome it all.

She wouldn't be there if it hadn't been for him. She didn't want him to be alone in the world again.

She was curious about where they were headed, though. Her eyes fell upon the daiyoukai's back once more and she sighed, figuring the only way to find out was to ask him.

She gently released Rin's hand and placed Shippo on the ground before running up to Sesshomaru. She was soon walking right beside him; Sesshomaru didn't even spare her a glance, keeping his eyes focused on the horizon.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She waited for his response - nothing. But she didn't care. "Where exactly are we going?" she inquired quietly.

"To see the elders." he responded, without turning to look at her.

"Elders?" her voice sounded surprised, she obviously hadn't heard about them before.

Sesshomaru continued walking, his long strides making it hard for her to keep up with him. He seemed to have noticed her struggle and, thankfully, he slowed down a little.

"There is a place where all North, South, East and West connect." he told her, he could still feel her eyes on him as he began to tell her of this new place. "The most ancient demons live in it. We call them the Elders and they are in charge of recording our history, as well as helping the Lords of each land in making the wisest decisions."

"Oh, so you go to them whenever you need advice?" Kagome questioned, in awe at the new revelation.

Sesshomaru almost huffed, looking down at her with piercing eyes. "Of course not." he retorted. "This Sesshomaru does not need to be told how to rule his lands."

"Then is it because of those creatures?" she wondered. It was hard to believe they were actually having a conversation. Never in her life would she have imagined that she and Sesshoumaru would actually talk as much as they were now without her head rolling on the ground.

Sesshomaru nodded. "They must have some knowledge on the matter."

"I see." she stared down at the ground, kicking small rocks as she walked and watching them roll on the dirt.

She looked up at the daiyoukai through her eyelashes as silence once more fell upon the small group. The memory of his strong hand wrapped tightly around her throat disturbed her slightly, but the intentions behind it all still made her feel gratitude towards him.

For some reason, after her life gave such a painful turn, her late lover's brother had been there to pick her up. Even though the way he did things may seem cruel and tactless, she would have been dead if he hadn't been there to help her.

Kagome could not tell if it was because she had saved Rin's life, or because she had been his half brother's mate or if it was just out of pity that he had gone through all that trouble. She would find out with time though.

She paused her thoughts for a moment as she spared another glance at him, biting her lip nervously. He probably wouldn't care, but she had to say it anyway.

"Thank you…for what you did last night." she murmured shyly, looking down at her feet once more as if to avoid his amber glare. "It hurt…but if you hadn't been rough on me, I'm afraid I would have done something stupid."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I did not do it to aid you, I did it because your scent was getting on my nerves." he said distastefully, folding his arms within his sleeves. "You humans do foolish things on a daily basis, so what difference would it make?"

Kagome froze at his response, analyzing it once over with her slow brain.

_Eh?!_

She bit her tongue wisely, her fists closed tightly as she fought the urge to insult him. Here she was, being all grateful and friendly with him and he turns it down like that? She glared at his retreating back.

_Arrogant dog demons are so infuriating!!_

She watched as Ah Uhn and Jaken passed her by, along with the children, who were waving at her to catch up with them. She released a long sigh, her anger slowly going away. The trip would be a very long one.

She could tell she wasn't the same as before. Her heart wasn't as full of emotions as it had been back when she used to travel with all her loved released a long, heavy sigh and continued to walk.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the group came to a stop, creating a small camp fire to warm them through the night. Sesshomaru had taken his customary post under a nearby tree, casually resting an arm upon one knee as he kept his eyes on some distant location within the forest.

After eating various wild fruits for dinner, Kagome and the kids, along with the green toad, sat around the fire. The little girl sat upon the older one's lap, sighing contently as Kagome braided her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Rin." the miko complemented quietly, offering the girl an empty smile.

Rin giggled and blushed, holding a few random flowers in her hands. "Thank you! And you're really pretty, Kagome!"

Shippo shot up, standing proud beside the miko and the girl. "Of course she is! Kagome is the prettiest girl in the whole wide world!"

Said young woman could only shake her head at them, patting Shippo's head. "Nah…you guys are exaggerating."

Sesshomaru watched them stoically.

"I can't stand it anymore!" the squawking voice of Jaken interrupted the happy chatter as everyone looked at the toad with surprise. "You three make me sick." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked him, eyeing the toad with an irritated stare.

"All this…" he aimed his staff at her and then at the kids and then back at her. "The emotional chit chat you three have is disgusting!" the imp yelled, turning his face away from them with a humph. Apparently, all the sympathy he had felt for the miko and the children had totally faded.

Kagome's irritation turned into anger. If looks could kill, the imp would have already been dead and buried. "You are one insensitive little toad, did you know that?!"

Jaken snapped and turned to her, his stare almost matching hers. "And you humans are overly sensitive! You are traveling with the most powerful daiyoukai, act accordingly!"

The kids were going to say something but Kagome spoke first. "Oh please! Sesshomaru isn't the one complaining!"

Rin and Shippo were trying to calm both companions but were failing miserably; their little yells and waving of arms gone completely unnoticed by the miko and the toad.

"Silence, human! How dare you refer to Lord Sesshomaru in such a familiar way?" Jaken snapped back, waving his staff at her almost menacingly. "I really don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru keeps you around! You should have been gone already!"

"Jaken."

Both girl and imp turned to look at the daiyoukai, the green little demon freezing in the spot.

"Be quiet."

"Y-yes milord…." He stammered, immediately closing his mouth to plop down next to the fire.

Then everyone was quiet, a heavy atmosphere filling the camp. Kagome sighed, suddenly missing the lighthearted conversations she and her friends used to have under the stars. The memories tugged painfully at her heart, making it ache with each beat as their faces seemed to reflect upon the night sky. It was painful but she wouldn't let herself cry again.

She tore her eyes away from the sparkling stars and looked at Sesshomaru instead. She found herself staring at his long silver hair which seemed to glitter under the moonlight. He was also close enough to the fire to allow the gentle yellow light to make his eyes almost glow. He was beautiful; she had always thought that about him. Even when he was about to kill something, he was beautiful. He seemed to always manage to stay perfect, no stray hairs or dirty clothes even though blood seemed to be all over the place. She almost envied him for that.

If only he wasn't so cold…

She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru being any other way, though. He had changed a little since the time they first met, but she doubted it would go any farther than that.

Kagome released a small sigh, her eye lashes feeling heavier and heavier. The children had already curled up next to her; they had been walking all day with hardly any breaks. She adjusted them so they could lie more comfortably on the grass before lying down next to them, holding them close to her as she drifted to dreamland with them.

* * *

Soon the small group lay around the camp fire, sound asleep, while the crackling flames provided them with warmth. The dragon lay behind the miko and the kids, its tail on the ground circling around their slumbering forms. The imp, being as stubborn as always, was across from them, refusing to share the same space as the human girl after the argument.

Sesshomaru's eyes, though, were on the humans, currently oblivious of who was watching them. He inspected Kagome's face from afar, seeing how it seemed to have aged slightly, compared to the almost innocent face she used to possess. He remembered the times this one girl had defied him, going as far as attempting to attack him. She was not weak, he would give her that, but back then her feeble attacks were nothing. She had known that though and yet, in order to help his idiot half-brother, she had put her life on the line without hesitation.

Out of all the humans he had met through the many years of his life, this one girl had been the only one to have the courage to defy him. Even when his hand had been around her neck, cutting off her breathing and claws precariously close to her skin she had looked up at him with fierce eyes. Perhaps that was why he had grown to respect the miko. He saw in her what other humans did not have: Power and conviction.

He now realized that was the real reason why he had been angered by her that night. Because all that he respected from her had been gone at that time, leaving only a pathetic, normal human that had given up on life. Sesshomaru refused to let the miko make that mistake and become something she wasn't. Even though he didn't care whether she lived or not, he could not let someone let go of their power and succumb that easily. It was just not right.

He saw her tense in her sleep, letting out a small sound, as if something bothered her. He imagined it could be a dream but something about it still didn't seem right.

A faint rustle behind him and then, a split second later, it slashed. Sesshomaru had moved as fast as his demonic reflexes permitted, darting up from under the tree in a blur of white and whirling around as he unsheathed Bakusaiga.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start as the tree where Sesshomaru had been sitting fell with a thunderous sound that echoed through the forest. "Sesshomaru!" Her eyes quickly searched for the daiyoukai, spotting him only a few yards away from what had been his perch.

Blood dripped down to the ground at his feet, the red liquid sliding down from deep claw marks upon his cheek. Kagome gasped at the sight and quickly stood.

"What's going on…?" Shippo inquired sleepily.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin followed, both sitting up, but the dragon nudged at them to stay where they were.

It was not the fresh wound on his face that bothered him; it was the fact that, somehow, the perpetrator had snuck up on him without him detecting his presence. Sesshomaru glared angrily beyond the fallen tree, it had been perfectly cut right where his head had been.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Stay where you are!"

Kagome froze in her attempt to approach him, her eyes wide. "What's going on?!"

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" The imp interjected, hugging its staff nervously.

"It appears one of the creatures we encountered at the village has come to pay us a visit." Sesshomaru told her, his narrowed eyes still scanning the foliage for movement. His voice dripped with venom while his grip on the sword tightened. The fact that he couldn't sense them angered him.

"What…?" Kagome's voice became smaller at his words.

A small tree suddenly came flying at them. Kagome ran to the children while Sesshomaru dodged. The tree crashed over the camp fire, brushing over it and [spreading] scattering the burning logs. The bright flames dimmed but a smaller source of light remained.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this and then turned his face back to the trees.

_It's trying to extinguish the fire? ….So they fear light._

"Stay here and remain close to the fire." He told the group and then looked at Kagome. "Do not let it go out."

Kagome nodded nervously as they watched the daiyoukai run into the darkness of the forest. "Be careful…" she whispered worriedly as his white form disappeared into the woods.

* * *

He shot through the trees, his eyes scanning the shadows as he went. A blur passed him by and he stopped, turning around and keeping his sword ready.

Sesshomaru remained deadly calm despite the fact that he was facing an opponent he could not see, neither with his eyes nor with his senses. He felt exposed, he may not be able to see it, but he knew it could see him. "Cease hiding and fight with honor, you filth!" he growled.

"My pleasure…"

It came out of nowhere; lashing out at him with a strength he had never seen before. Its claws collided with the blade of his sword and it kept advancing. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he was pushed back, his feet losing contact with the ground as his back hit trees in their wake.

He couldn't tell how far they had gone, but when they finally stopped, his back pressed against a resilient tree, he could see the trail of destruction, seemingly endless. His blade shook as he put pressure against the claws that threatened to slice him open, his angry amber eyes boring into glowing red ones.

"What is the matter?" the creature taunted, its eyes narrowing in amusement. "Too weak to fight me?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his muscles tensing as he pushed against the pitch black creature.

"Ridiculous!" With a boost of strength he shoved the creature back, swinging his sword the moment they lost contact, slicing nothing but air.

The creature leapt back, roaring out in what sounded like an impressed laughter. "I expected the older one to be stronger."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his words, his grip on the sword tightening. "Who are you?"

The shadow showed its fangs in a teasing grin. "It will serve you no purpose if I tell you, you will die tonight anyway." It then shot forth, dragging its claws across the ground, leaving scars upon the earth before swinging up at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome sat there, fidgeting with her kimono nervously, while keeping an eye out for any other enemies willing to attack their little group. She had managed to save the fire, putting twigs and pieces of the tree the monster had thrown at them to keep it alive.

She could hear the faint sounds of a distant battle, the forest rocking each time a tree fell. Her heart was racing, images of Inuyasha's death playing cruelly with her mind.

"It seems strong…" Jaken said, his funny voice full of concern for his master. "Lord Sesshomaru is having a hard time killing it."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whimpered, her eyes closing tightly as she hugged herself. Shippo put a hand upon the girl's shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Rin, Sesshomaru will be fine."

Kagome found herself feeling unsure about that. Inuyasha's power was at some level close to Sesshomaru's and she wasn't sure if he was fighting one monster or a group of them. Concern occupied her heart and she couldn't take it anymore. She knew Sesshomaru didn't need or want help from her but, after all he had done for her, she couldn't just let him fight alone.

"You guys stay here, ok? I'm going to try to help him." she told them, determination fixed upon her face while she stood up.

"What?!" The imp jolted up, pointing his staff at her. "Stupid girl, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need your help!"

"Shut up!!" she snapped back, smacking his staff away from her face. Jaken took a step back, startled by her outburst. "Listen toad! This is no time for foolish chatter; those creatures are stronger than you think. I want you to stay here and keep the fire burning. They seem to be afraid of light so it should protect you and the others from them."

Jaken just stared at her, his bird like mouth moving to say something but she just leaned down to glare at his bulgy eyes, stopping him from making any type of sound. Her eyes glowed faintly with swirling pink, a small smirk on her face before speaking in a tone that almost rivaled Sesshomaru's. "If something happens to the kids I'm going to fry your annoying ass, got it?"

The toad nodded his head vigorously.

Satisfied with the response, Kagome snapped a branch from the battered tree next to her, setting it on fire. She then, with a determined glare, rushed into the forest with nothing but the light of the fire and her own powers to protect her.

* * *

The daiyoukai blocked another swing from its claws but the force of the attack repelled his sword. Sesshomaru's face remained calm as he quickly recovered, slicing at the monster. He noticed he was being pushed back with each attack, irritation growing within him at being overpowered by this unknown creature.

"Enough with games," he said, letting his youki surface, glowing a faint red. He pulled back his sword and swung it hard against the demon's claws, successfully cutting through the creature's arm.

It growled out in pain, but no blood oozed out of the wound, instead a dark mist emanated from it, darkening his view. The stench was unbearable for him, his eyes almost watering while he took a step back. It was like the air was knocked out of him along with his strength. He fell on one knee, refusing to give in as his vision blurred.

_What is this?!_

The monster laughed despite its agony, holding on to its now-severed arm while more of the substance filled the air. "I am not made of the same matter as you are, demon." It growled. "You may have taken my arm, but I shall take your life."

It raised its remaining arm, claws ready to cut him down.

Sesshomaru growled, unable to focus. Its claws connected with metal, the daiyoukai blocking its attack, he refused to be touched any further by the filthy creature. It attacked again and again, swinging its claws wildly at the weakened lord. Sesshomaru would block every attack but his sword seemed to waver with each back step he took.

_Curse him! What did it do to me?!_

Then blood was all he could see when monster managed to finally hit him. Pain spread through his chest, the top of his armor broke into pieces to reveal the fresh wound, but he didn't cry out. Sesshomaru panted, his eyes tainted red as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Bastard…you are full of nothing but dirty tricks…" he breathed, bearing his fangs in a weak snarl.

"Sesshomaru!!" His eyes widened, his head immediately turning to see the miko running towards them.

"You fool!!" he growled at her, a blur of black blocked his vision for a short moment and then all he could see was the creature and the miko. He couldn't move to stop it.

Sesshomaru waited for the woman to be sliced in half for her insolence, but nothing happened. He watched, his vision swaying, while the creature took a step back with a startled growl.

"What!?" the small miko shouted angrily. "You afraid of a little light?"

The monster covered its face in horror. "Stay away from me, wench!"

"Oh you so talk?" Kagome countered, her voice dark. "Well how about you do this for me, since you and your kind took something precious from me." the miko began to glow pink, the bright light making the creature begin to panic.

"Tell them I'm going to find the way to send every single one of you back to hell."

Her power erupted forth, purifying energy cleansing the black matter that contaminated the air. The bright light was burning the creature, gaping holes forming upon his skin. It didn't seem like it was being purified…it was something else.

"You shall pay, girl!!" It howled as it began to disappear, fading into the shadows.

Kagome was left panting lightly, looking at the empty spot where the creature used to be with a heated glare on her face. She released a long sigh, calming her racing heart before turning her eyes to the daiyoukai standing a few feet from her.

"Impudent girl…" he whispered weakly, taking a step towards her, only to then fall to one knee.

She gasped. "Sesshomaru!!" Rushing towards him she knelt next to him, reaching out to touch him.

Sesshomaru glared weakly at her, using the sword for support. "Get your filthy hands off me, human…"

Kagome was taken aback by his reaction but surprise turned into annoyance quickly. She glared at him. "Sesshomaru, you should know by now I won't leave you here like this. I want to help you."

"I have no need for your help, girl..." he protested. He was in pain and utterly weak, he hadn't felt that way before. Blood dripped down to the ground from his open wound but, while it went unnoticed by him, it did not by Kagome though.

"You're bleeding really bad." she said, refusing to let go of him. Her one hand clutched his boa and the other the back of his kimono, attempting to steady him so he wouldn't fall forward.

He glared at her as if to say, 'yes I know,' and released a defeated breath. He didn't feel like arguing with the miko, he needed to go back to camp and rest.

"Please Sesshomaru." She pleaded, her eyes full of worry.

"Fine."

She waited for him to sheath the sword before helping him up to his feet. She wondered why he was this dizzy; she doubted it was because of loss of blood, considering he was a strong demon. Kagome kept a hold of his arm, letting him walk on his own, while giving him support.

She didn't know why, but the sight of him being injured by that creature had scared her. As if the thought of losing him too would mean more pain for her.

_Maybe…it's because he's one of the few friends I have left._

She couldn't really tell if the word friend suited the daiyoukai, but it was the closest she could get.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. The Tower

-1Threads Of Fate

By LadyShieru

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 4: The Tower

Upon arriving back at camp, the ones that had been left behind received them with relieved expressions upon their faces. Both miko and daiyoukai walked slowly, drops of blood staining the ground as they crossed over to the nearest tree.

Jaken and the others asked the lord if he was alright, concern returning to their wide eyes at the sight of his blood**-**stained haori as the lord took seat under a robust tree. The imp swallowed, not daring to say anything while the children stormed towards the pair.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, stopping a few steps from the daiyoukai to look up at him in worry.

Sesshomaru only reached out to pat her brown head and nodded his head, too dizzy to think up the right words to calm the child.

"He'll be ok**,** Rin." Kagome said reassuringly. "Shippo, how about you two go rest? We may have another long day tomorrow."

Shippo nodded in understanding, taking Rin's hand and tugging at it for the girl to follow him. "Come on, I'll tell you a story Kagome read to me a while ago. It'll help you fall asleep."

The little girl hesitated, eyeing the pale daiyoukai one last time before giving in to the kitsune's request. "Okay…"

Kagome, after seeing the children walk away, turned to Sesshomaru. Her hand made to grab for his now crimson haori but his hand shot up to stop her. He gripped at her wrist weakly.

"It is already healing." he told her quietly, looking down at her with a stoic stare.

Kagome frowned worriedly, her wrist tingling lightly at the unusual contact. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded, the action making his vision swing. "My armor protected me. It may not look like it but it is not too deep."

The miko looked like she had doubts about his words but, being unable to say otherwise, she dropped her hand.

"You still don't look well…" she commented, biting her lip worriedly. "What happened back there?"

The daiyoukai released a soft sigh, leaning against the tree tiredly. "I cut its arm and black miasma came out of it. It drained my energies in an instant. " he explained uncomfortably, his eyes glazed with exhaustion. It was obvious most of his remaining strength was being used to mend the wound in his chest. "That is why I lost focus. Those filthy creatures have many tricks up their sleeves."

A flashback of Inuyasha going through one of the creatures without injuring it immediately crossed her mind and she frowned, suddenly confused. "But…when Inuyasha attacked them back then**,** his sword wouldn't cut them." she told him, the lord's eyes once more fell upon her face. Sesshomaru waited for her to explain. "Tetsusaiga went right through them without injuring them…" she murmured, her voice drenched with sadness at the memory.

"Is that so…" he responded with faint surprise. This brought his eyes down to Bakusaiga, and he released a soft 'Hnn' as he wondered what the difference had been. It was probably because his sword was stronger than Tetsusaiga or there could be many other reasons. He still didn't know much about the blade so it was difficult for him to tell.

Kagome watched him silently, suddenly feeling bad for him. She could tell he was frustrated by the fact that he did not know the enemy and that he couldn't sense them had nearly cost him his life. She sighed, resting her hand on his knee.

Sesshomaru seemed to tense, his head snapping to look at her, wincing lightly when his vision swam once more with the sudden motion.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, smiling faintly at him. " But I think you should just rest for now. We'll figure out what's going on when we get to our destination."

Too tired to protest, the daiyoukai nodded his head. He silently hoped the irritating feeling would soon leave his body. He despised showing any kind of weakness. Now that he thought about it, if it hadn't been for the miko**,** he would be in a much worse situation.

He watched her silently as she stood up and turned to walk away. His hand shot up, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. Kagome looked down at him in surprise.

"We are even now." He said, his emotionless voice matching his expressionless face. He did not look back at her when he released her from his grasp.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before it dawned on her. She nodded. "Yes, I know." And then she walked away.

The girl had been stronger than he had imagined**,** but he figured what made her this way had been the anger she had felt towards the creature. He had never seen her that enraged**;** her eyes reflected nothing but hatred towards the monster. Her voice also, it hadn't even sounded like her.

It was almost amusing.

He released another long sigh**;** the blood had finally stopped oozing from the wound as it scared. He decided it was time to get some sleep and promptly closed his eyes, quickly falling into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning, oddly enough**,** she was the first one to wake up. The sun's rays filtered through the tree tops, making it seem as if the battle of last night hadn't happened at all.

She pushed herself up, stretching lazily. "Might as well go find something to eat." she murmured to herself and turned, her eyes falling upon the apparently still-slumbering daiyoukai. "One would think he would wake up before any of us…" she whispered quietly**, so** as not to disturb him**,** or the others**,** and began to take silent steps towards his still form.

When she stopped just a couple steps away from him she felt her breath leave her. Despite the blood**-**stained kimono and the broken armor**,** he looked gorgeous lying there. He appeared ethereal. His head was tilted to the side and she could see the markings arching above his eye lashes. His face, unlike the emotionless mask he always wore, appeared so peaceful in sleep that he almost seemed vulnerable.

The green grass around him shimmered with the morning dew, sparkling brightly under the sun's rays**,** making it all look magical. She felt the urge to touch him, if only to see if he was real but she shook her head.

_Don't be stupid Kagome…this is Sesshomaru, a demon that can cut you to pieces with only a flick of his hand. Plus**,** he is Inuyasha's half-brother…you shouldn't even be looking at him like this. _

She sighed and knelt beside him, cautiously reaching up to place her hand on his forehead gently to check on his temperature. She doubted full**-**fledged youkai could catch a fever but she figured she ought to check anyway.

His eyes snapped open and**,** before she could let out a yelp of surprise**,** he had her dangling in the air with his hand tightly clenched around her neck. Déjà vu?

"Do you still wish to die, human?" he asked her coldly.

Kagome gripped his wrist tightly, glaring heatedly back at him. "Put me down!" she snapped back, barely able to breathe. "I..I was just che-checking on you!"

"Hn." Was his response and she was surprised when he actually lowered her to the ground instead of dropping her.

She coughed, holding her neck and silently hoping she wouldn't have any new bruises to go with the ones she already had. "I see you've gotten your strength back…" she grumbled, looking at him with annoyance all across her face.

He looked down at himself, closing and opening his hand as if testing his body. "It appears that I have." He said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "The symptoms must have been temporary."

"It looks like it." she responded grumpily. "Anyway, I'm gunna go get something for breakfast."

She stomped off through the forest, grumbling about daiyoukais and their obsession with strangling humans. She felt relieved though, despite her anger. Kagome didn't know what they could have done if he had remained the way he was yesterday.

What happened had been really strange. She had always seen Sesshomaru in all his glory, ripping bodies apart and using his intimidating powers. She couldn't imagine someone like him would have their strength drained like that.

Kagome now wondered just how strong those beings were, to be able to take the energy out of a daiyoukai that powerful. Where had they come from and who created them? They were definitely not youkai**,** but neither were they human nor animal. They liked to lurk in the shadows and were nearly impossible to detect without youki.

She picked wild berries and what other edible foods she could find while her mind continued analyzing everything but finding nothing**,** except more questions. It just scared her that after all that struggle against Naraku they now found there were creatures stronger than the now**-**dead hanyou. She sighed. "If only I had my friends here with me…" she whispered, stopping to look down at the perfectly round blue berry between her slender fingers. Her chest felt so heavy**,** she thought her heart would be squished under the pressure. She felt so alone, even though she still had Shippo**,** she thought that wasn't enough to fill that void.

Now**,** she faced greater dangers and fears that were unknown to her. She had never been alone like this before and knowing that there wouldn't be anyone else to help her made her feel defenseless. She looked back in the direction of the camp and sighed again. "No, I'm not really alone**,**" she murmured before making her way back, carrying the fruits with her.

* * *

"I see." The deep voice of a female echoed through the darkness.

The being kneeling before it looked up to see nothing but shadows, holding the remainder of its arm room was spacious, made of polished rock and covered mostly with darkness. There were two torches standing tall on each side of what looked to be a throne, their dim purple flames flickering ominously. Shadows stood in line next to each other on each side of the room, like black knights guarding their leader.

"There is a human girl traveling with him**,** too**,**" the creature added, narrowing its glowing red eyes in anger. "She seems to be a miko."

"A miko traveling with a youkai?" The deep voice of their ruler exclaimed incredulously. "How unusual, but perhaps times have changed." The black female figure paused, tilted her head and smiled. "I still cannot understand one thing though…"

The kneeling shadow looked up at the figure hidden by darkness, its red eyes wide. "What m'lady?"

"Why were you not able to take the life of that dirty dog?" Her voice, the sharpness of it pinning the shadow to the ground. "Perhaps I was wrong at trusting you with this…special mission."

It swallowed, bowing its head in shame. "She was the reason why I could not kill him m'lady...that girl got in the way and she-"

"Your excuses are unnecessary." The woman interrupted, the soft tone of her voice hardening. "Regardless of that miko's interference, you still failed Kiryu."

"M'lady I can explain..! Please**,** give me another chance!" The shadow began to step back in fear, lifting its remaining hand up in front of him as if trying to protect itself. Then it exploded, not a single particle remained.

The woman finally stood, her long black kimono pooling upon her feet while a fanged**,** white smile appeared upon her dark face. "I will soon bathe in your blood**,** daiyoukai of the west."

* * *

Kagome looked down at the forest beneath them**,** as they walked along the small path circling the rocky mountain; Rin and Shippo**,** mounted on Ah Uhn**,** while Jaken pulled at the reins, guiding the beast through the tight passage. She walked a few steps ahead of them, following Sesshomaru closely.

The daiyoukai remained silent; he had not said a word since they had left camp. But then again, when had he ever been talkative? The only sound heard was Shippo and Rin contentedly talking to each other about random topics only children would come up with.

She remembered how much fun she and her friends had as they traveled. They always had something to talk about; from food to things of the future, the air was always filled with their laughter and**,** even though their lives were full of danger**,** everything seemed perfect.

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko over his shoulder. Something he knew far too well about her was that she liked to talk constantly. But he figured that perhaps, after losing her loved ones**,** she would change somewhat. Her eyes appeared distant, deep in thought as she walked almost automatically. He turned his head back to the road ahead. He had to admit** , **he still felt somewhat strange from the fight, his body was slightly numb. He narrowed his eyes, a silent promise that the next would die under his blade.

The squeal from behind him snapped him out of his reverie and he swiftly turned to find the miko losing her footing in the very edge of the cliff. His hand shot forward just in time to grab her wrist. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes as he steadied her, quickly letting go of her as if he had been burned. "Pay attention." he told her with cold eyes, turning on his heel without sparing her another glance.

Kagome sighed, suddenly feeling stupid as her shaking limbs steadily calmed. "Sorry." she murmured, biting her lip and blushing faintly as she began to walk once more. She looked up at him. "How much longer?"

"We are here." he responded, his head tilting up to regard the tall building at the end of the road.

Kagome followed his eyes and took as step forward in awe. The old temple stood out proudly from the grey landscape of the mountain**,** as a white mist swirled around it like clouds. She had seen many places in her travels but never one like this one. It looked like something from a fantasy book.

"We're one step closer…" she whispered to herself, but she knew well that Sesshomaru had heard her.

And he had agreed.

Author's Note:

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. The wonderful words you leave me help me with my inspiration. I love knowing what people think about my work ^^ so I encourage you to continue leaving me Reviews. Thank you again and until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


End file.
